Mencari Pisang
by Jess Kuchiki
Summary: "Pisang kita hilang!" teriak Chimpete panik. Wah, kira-kira kemana ya pisang mereka? Kita lihat perjuangan mereka mencari pisang yuk... For August's Vivafest. RnR, please?


**DISCLAIMER : BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

**Warning: OOC!**

**Catatan Gerobak(?) Author:**

Huaaa! Apakah saya adalah mahkluk terakhir yang publish fic bulan Agustus ini? Semoga saja iya.. Hehehe~

Untuk tema bulan ini, saya pakai OwnerXPowerXPower. Lho? Kok semuanya? Sebenarnya saya bingung fic saya tergolong yang mana. Jadi pakai pair ZabimaruXZanpakutouXRenji (bikin bingung bok!)

Mudah-mudahan pair yang saya pakai ini sesuai dengan fic saya ini.. :D

Yosh, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Mencari Pisang**

by: Jess Kuchiki

xxx

Hari yang cerah menghampiri Soul Society. Cuaca dengan sinar mentari yang hangat itu dinikmati oleh semua penghuni Soul Society, tapi tidak untuk Zabimaru.

Ratusan lembar _paperwork_ menggunung di hadapan mereka sejak dua hari yang lalu, dan syukur, kini mereka berdua (Chimpete dan Snakey) bisa bernafas lega saat gunungan paperwork itu menurun. Terkadang dalam pembicaraan mereka, mereka berdua mengutuk orang yang memerintah mereka (baca: Renji) untuk mengerjakan semua _paperwork_ yang jelas-jelas bukan kewajiban mereka. Namun dalam beberapa saat, kutukan yang dilontarkan dari mulut mereka hilang seketika saat memandang buah kuning yang segar di meja Renji.

"Pisang..." gumam Snakey dengan air liurnya saat melihat pisang itu. Chimpete yang melihat Snakey sedang berangan-angan dengan pisang itu langsung menarik daun telinganya.

"Aduduh— Sakit!" ringis Snakey saat itu juga.

"Kerjakan dulu tugasmu, Snakey! Setelah itu kita akan menikmati pisang itu," ucap Chimpete yang masih memperhatikan lembaran _paperwork_ di atas meja-walaupun diam-diam dia juga menikmati pemandangan indah(?) tersebut.

"Iya, iya! Aku hanya istirahat sebentar kok!" balas Snakey dengan wajah cemberut. Bocah berambut merah ini langsung kembali mengerjakan _paperwork_-nya lagi.

Satu jam kemudian...

"Ahh, capek..." ucap Chimpete sambil meluruskan tangannya ke atas. Tatapan matanya jatuh ke arah pisang di meja Renji.

"Pisang..." bisiknya pelan dengan sedikit air liur mengalir dari bibirnya.

Snakey yang melihat tatapan mesum(?) Chimpete pada pisang tersebut, langsung mengarahkan ujung kuasnya yang penuh tinta ke wajah Chimpete.

"H-Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Chimpete tersadar. Dia mengusap wajahnya, alhasil tinta yang tadi hanya setitik, malah merusak-menyebar-ke sebagian wajahnya. Sementara Snakey hanya tertawa cekikikan di atas lantai.

Chimpete yang merasa harga dirinya direndahkan, langsung menyerang Snakey dengan kuasnya. Kini wajah Snakey juga dipenuhi tinta hitam, sama seperti Chimpete.

Snakey yang tak terima, kembali mengulang keisengannya lagi. "Humph! Rasakan seranganku!" ucapnya sambil mencoret wajah lawannya.

"Kau— Jangan cari gara-gara! Chimpete pun membalas serangan Snakey tanpa ampun. Dan sekarang mereka berdua sedang tenggelam di dalam peperangan mereka.

**KRIEETT**

"Permisi, permisi," sapa dua orang anak kembar saat memasuki kantor divisi enam itu. Mereka hanya melihat Chimpete dan Snakey sedang bermain tinta.

"Permisi?" sapa kedua anak kembar itu lagi, tapi masih tidak direspon.

"Huh, mereka asyik bermain!" ucap salah satu anak kembar itu.

"Kita tidak disambut!" tambah anak kembar yang lainnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita disuruh ambil dokumen Uki-chan di sini."

"Tapi di mana ya?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat kedua anak kembar tadi berjalan mengelilingi ruangan dan melihat setiap meja yang dilewatinya. Dengan tatapan semangat, mereka pun menyerah karena bingung mencarinya. (lho?)

"Bagaimana ini? Kita belum menemukan dokumen Uki-chan!" keluh salah seorang anak kembar tersebut. Saudaranya hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya dan tatapannya tertuju pada sesuatu berwarna kuning di ruangan itu.

"Kita beri oleh-oleh itu saja pada Uki-chan!" ucapnya sembari menunjuk ke sesuatu.

Kedua anak itu bergegas menuju meja Renji, mendekati singasana(?) benda berwarna kuning itu, dan melihatnya dengan seksama.

"Sepertinya Uki-chan tidak akan memarahi kita berdua kalau membawa ini," ujar salah satu bocah bermata hijau itu.

"Ayo kita ambil," balas saudaranya yang setuju.

Mereka berdua pun mengambil pisang dan bergegas keluar dari divisi enam.

"Kami permisi!" sahut keduanya sambil keluar dari ruangan, tapi tetap saja Zabimaru tidak merespon.

**xxx**

Divisi 13

"Uki-chan! Uki-chan!" seru kedua saudara itu saat memasuki ruangan Ukitake. Di sana terlihat kalau Ukitake sedang duduk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya di atas kasur. Benar-benar pria yang tak sayang umur.

"Ah, Sougyo no Kotowari... Kalian sudah kembali, uhuk," ucap Ukitake disertai batuk. Sepertinya dia sedang tidak enak badan. "Mana dokumen yang aku minta tadi?" tanyanya.

"Itu... Kami tidak menemukannya," balas kedua saudara kembar itu dengan senyum kecil. "Jadi..."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi kami membawa INI...!" ucap Sougyo no Kotowari dengan suara yang sangat keras sambil menunjukkan se-sisir pisang di hadapan mata Ukitake, kira-kira sekitar 3 cm sampai-sampai mata Ukitake jadi juling.

Ukitake yang saat itu merasa jantungnya lemah—merasa kaget dikejutkan oleh sosok benda kuning tersebut. Nafasnya mulai keluar masuk dengan cepat, hidungnya kembang-kempis, dia pun memegang erat dada dan muluptnya sambil terbatuk-batuk parah.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk—!"

Dan akhirnya, mengalir sirup Rasberry segar, eh, bukan! Mengalir darah merah dari mulutnya. Tak lama, Ukitake pun terkulai lemah tak berdaya di atas kasurnya. Tentu dengan wajah pucat dan noda darah di mulutnya.

"Uki-chaaan—!" teriak Sougyo no Kotowari histeris. Mereka berdua langsung mengguncang tubuh Ukitake berkali-kali, berharap Ukitake akan tersadar. Namun apa yang mereka harapakan tidak terjadi, malah memperparah keadaan kapten divisi 13 itu.

**xxx**

Sementara itu...

"Hosh, hosh, hosh..."

Nafas kedua penghuni kantor divisi 6 ini tersenggal-senggal. Wajah mereka penuh dengan coretan tinta yang merupakan bekas pertarungan konyol mereka tadi.

"Sialan... Gara-gara kau, tugas kita jadi nggak selesai," ucap Chimpete kesal.

"Kok aku sih? Kan kamu yang mulai duluan!" balas Snakey yang tidak senang.

"Pokoknya kau yang mulai duluan. Sekarang diam atau kau tidak akan dapat bagian pisang itu!" ancam Chimpete sambil menunjuk ke arah pisang di meja Renji. Tapi... Lho? Mereka berdua termenung...

"Di mana pisang kita?" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan. Mereka mulai panik dan mencoba mencari ke seluruh sudut di ruangan itu, tapi mereka tidak menemukannya.

"Nggak ada di mana-mana!" Mereka serentak lagi.

Tiba-tiba Snakey teringat sesuatu. "Sepertinya tadi ada yang masuk ke sini... Kau ingat tidak, Chimpete?" tanya Snakey.

Chimpete menggaruk kepalanya. "Humm, sepertinya tadi ada suara anak-anak masuk ke ruangan ini..." ujarnya lupa-lupa ingat.

"Anak-anak..."

"Bertopi panjang..."

"Sougyo no Kotowari!" ucap Chimpete dan Snakey bersamaan.

**xxx**

Kembali ke divisi 13 tadi.

"A-Ada apa ribut-ribut?" sahut Kotsubaki panik saat mendatangi sumber teriakan.

"Ta-Taichou!" seru Kiyone—salah satu bawahan setia kapten divisi 13 itu. Dia pun mendekati kaptennya yang sedang tidak sadar. "Bertahanlah Taichou! Taichou! Jangan mati dulu! Huaaa!" ucap Kiyone sambil menepuk-nepuk wajah Ukitake dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh lemah itu berkali-kali.

"Kiyone, kau hanya membuat Taichou cepat mati!" kata Kotsubaki _sweatdrop_. "Sougyo-chan, kenapa Taichou kumat lagi?" tanyanya pada kedua bocah yang berada di lokasi kejadian.

Sougyo no Kotowari pun menceritakan kejadiannya dari awal hingga Ukitake pingsan di tempat. Dan apa yang mereka dapatkan?

PLAK! DUK! PLAK! DUK!

Mereka mendapatkan getokan dari pria yang jabatannya di bawah dari mereka. Sungguh bawahan yang durhaka.

"Ke-Kenapa kami dipukul?" ucap kedua bocah itu serentak.

"Itu karena kalian telah membuat Taichou pingsan! Keluar dari ruangan ini sekarang! Aku mau mengobati Taichou dulu," perintah Kotsubaki tegas.

Sougyo no Kotowari tak berkutik, mereka pun keluar dari ruangan Ukitake dengan se-sisir pisang di tangan mereka. Keduanya menggembungkan pipi saat berada di luar ruangan.

"Humph! Gara-gara pisang ini, kita jadi kena marah," keluh salah satu bocah itu.

"Iya! Pisang pembawa sial! Ayo kita buang!" Mereka berdua pun mengambil posisi bersiap.

Dari kejauhan, Chimpete dan Sneaky tiba di lokasi yang tak jauh dari Sougyo no Kotowari berdiri. Akhirnya mereka menemukan apa yang mereka cari daritadi.

"Pi-Pisang! Itu pisang yang kita cari!" seru Snakey heboh. Chimpete yang telah melihat target, langsung berlari menuju Sougyo no Kotowari, sampai-sampai Snakey tercekik oleh rantai yang melilit di lehernya.

"Tidaaak! Hentikan, jangan dilempar!" teriak Chimpete dari kejauhan. Tapi teriakannya sia-sia, pisang itu telah dilempar sejauh mungkin oleh Sougyo no Kotowari. Ah, pasti pisang itu mendarat di tempat yang cukup jauh dari divisi ini.

Melihat kejadian itu, Chimpete merasa lemas, dan Snakey sesak nafas (ya iyalah, daritadi diseret-seret!)

"He? Zabi-chan, kenapa kalian ada di sini?" tanya Sougyo no Kotowari saat melihat Chimpete dan Snakey.

Dengan wajah suram, Chimpete merespon pertanyaan mereka, "Kenapa kalian lempar pisang itu?"

"Pisang itu pembawa sial, jadi kami lempar keluar dari divisi ini," balas salah satu dari kedua bocah itu.

"Dengan begini, divisi 13 ini bersih dari dewa kesialan," ucap bocah di sebelahnya dengan bijak.

Chimpete yang merasa geram itu-tanpa pikir lagi-langsung menggetok kedua anak kecil yang di hadapannya.

DUAK! DUAK!

"Aduh! Kenapa kami dipukul?" rintih Sougyo no Kotowari bersamaan.

"Itu karena kalian mencuri dan membuang pisang kami!" teriak Chimpete kesal. "Ayo, Snakey! KIta cari pisang kita lagi!" ajak Chimpete pada Snakey yang terkulai di belakangnya.

"Tu-Tunggu," Snakey mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang daritadi diseret-seret oleh Chimpete. "Biarkan aku bernafas du—" Belum selesai mengucapkannya, Snakey langsung ditarik oleh Chimpete. Sepertinya Snakey tidak diberi kesempatan untuk bernafas sesaat.

**xxx**

Divisi 8

Bunga-bunga Sakura berterbangan dengan indahnya di halaman divisi 8 itu. Pria bertopi petani(?) itu meneguk perlahan teh yang dusuguh oleh wanita anggun di depannya. Sesekali dia memberi tatapan aneh pada wanita itu, seakan ada sesuatu yang membingungkannya. Dan karena rasa penasaran yang besar, pria itu pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Katen... Di kepalamu itu," ucapan pria itu berhenti sebentar untuk meneguk segelas teh di tangannya. "...Kenapa ada pisang?" lanjutnya.

Wanita itu menoleh pada pria di hadapannya, dia mencoba menyentuh aksesoris di kepalanya. Dan benar saja, ada pisang menempel di aksesoris kepalanya.

Katen yang merasa risih, langsung pergi meninggalkan kapten divisi 8 itu tanpa pamit. Sang kapten hanya bengong melihat tingkah zanpakutounya itu.

Langkah Katen menuju ke halaman depan divisi 8—dengan tampang cemberut—dia mengambil benda pengganggu di atas kepalanya. Lalu dengan tenaga setan yang dimilikinya, dia membanting keras pisang itu ke dalam tong sampah.

"Pisang itu merusak penampilanku!" icap Katen ketus. Setelah itu, dia kembali masuk ke dalam divisi 8.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

SREK, SREK, SREK

Ada suara seseorang mengais-ngais tong sampah divisi 8, dia mengais hingga ke dasar tong sampah itu dan...

"Wah, ada pisang gede! Siapa sih yang membuang pisang masih segar ini?" tanyanya sembari mengangkat pisang itu.

"Kau sedang ngapain?" Tiba-tiba suara seorang gadis terdengar dari belakang. Tentu saja hal itu membuat seseorang yang mengais tong tadi terkejut bukan main. Dia panik dan segera menyembunyikan pisang itu di belakang tubuhnya.

Gadis yang bertanya itu melirik curiga. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan di belakangmu, Haineko?" tanya gadis berambut panjang itu.

"Bu-Bukan apa-apa kok, Tobiume! Aku hanya melihat-lihat saja," jawabnya panik.

"Kau pasti bohong. Aku tahu percis sifatmu, kucing licik," ucap Tobiume cemberut.

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong!" balas Haineko. Tentu saja itu bohong.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku!" Tobiume mulai menarik paksa lengan Haineko. Hal itu membuat pisang yang di tangan Haineko terjatuh.

"Haineko... Kau mencuri pisang?" tuduh gadis berambut panjang itu. "Kalau kau mencuri pisang, kau harus bagi ke teman-temanmu!" Tobiume malah mendukung.

Haineko mendengus. "Tidak akan! Pisang ini akan kupakai untuk lulur wajahku. Pisang itu memperindah penampilanku!"

"Pelit!"

"Biar, wek!" Haineko menjulurkan lidahnya.

Tobiume merasa kesal, langsung mengambil pisang itu dari Haineko. Tentu saja Haineko tidak melepaskan 'bahan kosmetik alami'nya.

"Kau mau mencuri pisangku?" Haineko memegang erat pisang temuannya.

"Aku juga mau setengah pisang ini!" Tobiume mulai menarik pisang itu.

"Enak saja, ini pisangku! Ya milikku!" bantah Haineko kesal.

"Pokoknya aku mau! Ini milikku!" Tobiume ngotot.

"Milikku!"

"Milikku!"

Kedua gadis itu saling tarik menarik pisang yang berasal dari tong sampah tadi. Dari kejauhan, muncullah dua sosok yang sangat dikenal, Zabimaru.

"Itu pisang kita, bukan?" tanya Snakey begitu melihat benda yang jadi perebutan kedua gadis itu.

"Pokoknya kita harus dapatkan kembali pisang itu!" Chimpete bertekad.

Mereka berdua pun menuju ke tengah-tengah pertarungan gadis tersebut, dan apa yang terjadi?

"Ini pisang kami!" ujar Chimpete dan Snakey bersamaan sambil ikutan menarik pisang.

"Kau mau merebut pisang ini?" teriak Haineko dan Tobiume bersamaan juga.

"Hei, jangan meniru ucapanku!" Haineko kesal.

"Kau yang meniru ucapanku!" Tobiume ikutan kesal.

"Kembalikan pisang kami!" Zabimaru malah memanaskan suasana.

Karena suasana mulai memanas, Haineko langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya. "Nggak akan kubiarkan kalian mengambil pisangku! UNARE!"

Mendadak tempat pertarungan itu dipenuhi debu-debu tajam, tentu saja Tobiume tidak tinggal diam saja. Dia pun mengancungkan pedangnya ke arah debu tajam itu.

"Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan kalian memiliki pisang itu! HAJIKE!" ucapnya. Beberapa bola api masuk ke dalam pusaran debu tajam milik Haineko.

Seketika daerah pertarungan mereka menjadi panas, sementara Zabimaru hanya terdiam melihat pertarungan kedua gadis itu.

"Chimpete, apa kita akan aman kalau tetap berdiri di dekat mereka?" tanya Snakey yang merasa ketakutan.

"Sepertinya... Bahaya..." balas Chimpete sambil menelan ludah.

"UNARE!"

"HAJIKE!"

Area pertarungan semakin panas, seperti ada badai api di tengah gurun pasir, dan suhu semakin panas. Bagaikan ruangan yang diisi oleh gas elpiji dan...

**DUAAARR!**

Area tersebut meledak dengan hebat karena suhu yang berlebihan. Kepulan asap yang pekat mulai memenuhi area itu.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Chimpete dan Snakey terbatuk-batuk dan berusaha keluar dari kepulan asap.

Tak jauh dari mereka, suara yang tak asing terdengar. "Gara-gara kau, pisangku hilang!" rewel Haineko.

"Jangan sembarangan menuduh, ini gara-gara kau!" balas Tobiume

"Kau!"

"Iiih!"

Kedua gadis itu mulai menjambak rambut lawannya. Sepertinya pertarungan mereka tidak akan selesai.

"Pisangnya hilang lagi..." keluh Chimpete dan Snakey.

**xxx**

Di sebuah halaman gedung divisi yang luar, banyak pepohonan rindang memenuhi halam gedung tersebut. Terlihat sosok mahkluk berpakaian samirai pembantai sedang duduk santai di bawah pohon tersebut.

"Ah... Panasnya..." gumam samuari bertopeng itu sambil mengipas-ngipas dirinya dengan tangan sendiri. Ingin sekali dia membuka topengnya, tapi dia takut bakal dikejar oleh _paparazi_. Dia pun mulai mengeluarkan kata, "Seandainya ada sesuatu yang segar, nikmat, manis, mudah dimakan dan bermanfaat..."

Tiba-tiba angin kencang berhembus melewati halaman gedung divisi itu, membuat pohon-pohon mengesekkan seluruh daunnya dan... PLOK! Ada sesuatu yang jatuh tepat di atas kepala samurai tersebut.

"Aduh! Siapa yang berani-beraninya melempar batu di atas kepala samurai tampan dan gagah ini?" bentaknya narcis di hadapan pohon yang menjadi tempat teduhnya itu.

Mata biru keabuan miliknya menerawang setiap sudut daerah di dekatnya dan... Oh! Apa yang terjadi?

Pria itu menemukan sesisir pisang di atas tanah, ternyata itu benda yang mengenai kepalanya tadi. Tanpa ada rasa gengsi, dia langsung memungut pisang itu dan bingung.

"Segar, nikmat, manis..." gumamnya pelan. Setelah termenung beberapa menit, tiba-tiba dia tertawa cekikikan.

"Hahaha! Ini pasti perkabulan dari permintaanku tadi! Tuh kan, kalau jadi anak yang baik, semua permintaan pasti dikabulkan!" ujar pria itu sok bijak.

Lalu apa yang akan dilakukannya? Kembali ke tokoh utama...

Zabimaru—Chimpete dan Snakey—dengan wajah lesu memasuki halaman divisi 6. Sesekali mereka mengusap keringat yang membasahi kening mereka karena lelah berkeliling mencari benda kuning yang merepotkan.

"Aku ingin sekali makan pisang yang segar," keluh Snakey kepanasan.

Chimpete hanya mengusap keringatnya. "Memangnya cuma kau yang mau? Aku juga mau," balasnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan gontai dan berhenti melangkah saat ada seseorang yang mereka kenal berjalan di hadapan mereka. Mereka berdua kaget begitu melihat mahkluk di depan mereka sedang memakan pisang dengan nikmatnya. Merasa diperhatikan oleh orang yang dikenalnya, sosok tersebut mulai berbicara.

"Kenapa kalian berdua melihatku seperti itu? Apa ada yang aneh di wajahku?" tanyanya sembari mencomot pisang di tangannya.

"Pisang... Itu pisang kami, Senbonzakura!" seru Chimpete dan Snakey yang tak rela pisang mereka dimakan hampir habis.

Sosok topeng bernama Senbonzakura itu termenung dan menjawab, "Lalu?"

Jawaban singkat itu membuat Chimpete dan Snakey memasang tampang _sweatdrop_. "Lalu ya... Kami mau pisang yang kau pegang itu," ucap Chimpete.

"Kalian... Memerasku?" jawab Senbonzakura.

"Bukan. kami ingin pisang di tanganmu itu," balas Chimpete menahan kesabaran.

"Memangnya ini pisang kalian?" tanyanya lagi.

"Iya, itu pisang yang kami cari daritadi," jawab Chimpete lagi.

Senbonzakura menelan habis pisang yang di tangannya. "Tapi aku masih ingin memakannya," balasnya cuek.

Chimpete yang merasa geram itu menjadi panas. Rasanya dia ingin sekali mencincang halus tubuh Senbonzakura, dibumbui rempah-rempah, digiling dengan mesin penggiling agar halus, dijemur kering di bawah matahari, lalu digulung dengan roti, dikeringkan kembali, dan dilempar ke kolam ikan, biar dimakan habis oleh ikan koi di rumah Byakuya.

Karena keadaan yang tak memungkinkan, Snakey pun mengganti posisi Chimpete sebagai pembicara.

"Pokoknya kami mau pisang kami yang sekarang ada di tanganmu. Lagipula kamu sudah makan banyak daritadi. Kau jahat sekali pada kami, Senbonzakura..." Snakey mulai mengeluarkan jurus memelasnya di hadapan Senbonzakura.

Pria bertopeng itu mulai terkena pengaruh tatapan Snakey. "Uhh... Benar juga, aku sudah banyak makan pisang kalian. Ini, aku kembalikan," ucap Senbonzakura.

Dia pun mulai berjalan ke tampat Zabimaru untuk menyerahkan sisa pisang di tangannya. Zabimaru menunggu kedatangan pisang dari Senbonzakura, namun, apa yang terjadi?

Kaki Senbonzakura tersenggol bekicot yang sedang berjalan di hadapannya. Gara-gara itu, Senbonzakura terjatuh mencium tanah dan sisa pisang itu lepas dari tangannya.

Dua buah pisang tersebut terbang melayang di udara—Chimpete dan Snakey menatap dengan seksama. Chimpete yang sudah nafsuann ingin sekali menikmati pisang itu, langsung lomcat menuju pisang. Tapi...

**HAAPP!**

"Tidaaakkk—!" teriak Chimpete dan Snakey bersamaan, sementara Senbonzakura sudah berdiri dari jatuhnya untuk menjaga _image_.

Lantas apa yang membuat mereka berteriak begitu?

Ternyata sisa pisang itu masih ke dalam mulut Ashisogi Jizou yang kebetulan lewat. Chimpete yang merasa kesal dengan kecerobahan Senbonzakura, langsung menoleh kepada sosok samurai itu, tapi sosok tersebut sudah menghilang. Ternyata Senbonzakura lari sebelum dimarahi, benar-benar tak disangka.

"Kau, kau menelan makananku!" teriak Chimpete marah sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Ashisogi Jizou.

"Su-Sudahlah, Chimpete... Pisang itu bisa dibeli lagi." Snakey berusaha menenangkan _partner_-nya itu. Ashisogi Jizou hanya gemetar ketakutan melihat Chimpete.

"Kalian berdua sedang apa di sini?" tanya seorang pemuda dari belakang.

Chimpete dan Snakey menoleh ke sumber suara. "Re-Renji?" sahut mereka bersamaan.

**xxx**

"Begitulah ceritanya..." ujar Chimpete yang bercerita dari awal hingga akhir. Snakey hanya tertunduk lesu karena tidak mendapatkan pisang tersebut.

"Kalian meninggalkan tugas hanya untuk mengejar pisang? Memalukan sekali," respon Renji. Kedua rekannya hanya terdiam mendengarnya.

"Tapi... Aku lihat hasil kerja kalian sudah bagus, karena itu kau akan memberi kalian sesuatu," ucap Renji sembari meletakkan dua gelas besar di hadapan Chimpete dan Snakey. "Ini aku dapatkan sewaktu ke Karakura tadi."

Keduanya langsung terbengong dan tak percaya melihat benda di depannya, sebuah _parfait_ buah pisang segar berukuran besar!

"Sungguh ini untuk kami?" tanya keduanya tidak yakin.

Renji hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk pelan. "Iya, anggap saja itu bayaran karena sudah mengerjakan tugasku."

"Terima kasih! Selamat makan!" seru Chimpete dan Snakey tersenyum lebar, mereka pun langsung menyantap _parfait_ itu dengan senang hati.

Ternyata pertualangan dan perjuangan mereka mencari pisang berakhir dengan indah.

**=The End=**

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Ending yang gaje? Rasanya memang kurang yah... =="  
Tapi, terima kasih untuk yang sudah mampir. Ini perjuangan saya mengetik dari jam di mana ada orang teriak-teriak sahur tadi sampai jam 6:27AM. _Review_, please? X3


End file.
